Hard To Say Goodbye
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: Scott and Kira have obvious yet awkward feelings for each other but haven't found ways to express them. What happens when strange things and sudden realization strikes them and Kira has to move away. Will Kira and Scott's awkward romance seems to be building or come to a sad end? 4x03
1. Chapter 1

**My version of the third episode of Teen Wolf Season 4x03 'Muted'. No supernatural involved just pure Scira shipping! There will be minimum quotes from the previous episode as well…**

**Type: **One-Shot

**Show: **Teen Wolf

**Pairings: **Scott and Kira/Scira

**Episode: **4x03

**Maximum words: 2961**

* * *

**Hard To Say Goodbye**

"Lacrosse practice dude!" Stiles said to his best friend as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Scott chuckled.

"Yeah I guess,"

"You don't seem too shabby about it."

"Have you seen how you play? I'm afraid you'll slip up again and embarrass yourself."

"But I won for the team last season right?" Stiles asked him. Scott nodded in realization.

"But it was by a lucky run," He replied. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Sure sure," He said. "But I know that's not it."

Scott sighed before answering.

"It's Kira…" He simply said with the hugest sigh he held in and fell onto his couch.

"Dude," Stiles said as he sat on his bed.

"Yeah I know,"

"That girl's got your mind racing 200 miles an hour of every 365 days!" Stiles exclaimed. "You clearly forgot the hot girl method!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not the hot girl!"

Stiles rolled his eyes and began lifting his shirt up where his mark was.

"Remember this?" Stiles asked Scott who rolled his eyes in return. "Malia gave it to me when I found her lying next to me. I didn't need to say anything to get her! Just go ahead and kiss her."

"I-I kinda did."

"What do you mean kinda?" Stiles asked.

"I gave her the grandma kiss." Scott replied. Stiles widened his eyes.

"That isn't a kiss! That's barely even a peck!" Stiles shouted. "Scott McCall, who ruined you?"

* * *

Scott replied with a thought in his head. I wish I knew...

Meanwhile, at the Yukimura house, Mr. Yukimura was preparing Kira's favorite dinner whilst Noshiko was setting up the table.

"Kira, dinner's ready!" Noshiko called out when her husband set the food on the table. Kira came running from up the stairs and they took their places on the dinner table.

"Ooh my favorite!" Kira exclaimed as she stared at her Laulau, Kurri and Poi dish. "What's happening?" She asked skeptically. Noshiko and Mr. Yukimura stared at each other and squeezed each other's hands then stared back at their child.

"We've got something to tell you." Mr. Yukimura began.

"Oh my god you're having another baby!" Kira squealed in more of a statement. She loved the thought of having another sibling. I mean, if her mom was like less than 900 years old when she had her, they can surely have another kid.

Her parents shook their heads dramatically.

"We're moving back to New York City," They finally said in unison. Kira took a second to process the information then got up from her chair.

"What?"

She was completely shocked and infuriated.

"Look, we need a new start and I know we just came into Beacon Hills but after what happened, we cannot bear the thought of it happening again. We're not needed here and you've always loved New York right?"

"Yeah but that was until I came here!" Kira shouted. "I can't believe this! You're ruining my life again! First you tell me that you're a freaking 900 year old Kitsune and now you tell me we're leaving the one place I've gotten use to."

Noshiko looked hurt.

"But you have a lot of friends in NYC and you wouldn't need to start all over." She said.

Kira just rolled her eyes.

"Yes but my life's here now mom!"

Kira wasn't angry at the fact that she was leaving Beacon Hills and high school, because she knew nobody notice her missing but the one thing that would be hard for her to get away from was…Scott.

"We're leaving whether you like it or not."

Kira stared between her parents before groaning in frustration and storming out of the room and into her room.

Her life was over…

* * *

Scott and Kira began walking down the whole way as Scott was about to practice for Lacrosse.

"So, um…Are you going home now or are you like staying?" Scott asked Kira nervously.

It was still –and probably will never change – awkward between the two parties, Kira and Scott. None of their friends and themselves knew where their relationship stood but everyone around them automatically assumes they're linked in a way. Which they are!

"I was thinking I could watch you play," Kira said with her nervous smile. Scott nodded as he looked at the ground and held his helmet up right. Kira opened her mouth.

"Uh that's if you want me there…I don't have to, I mean…" Scott said awkwardly. Kira giggled lightly.

"Yes, I'll stay."

Scott smiled in response as if he accomplished something big like asking the girl he liked a lot out.

When they reached the field, Scott stood in front of Kira. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Well have fun and good luck." She said to him. He smiled.

"Thanks Kira, I'll need-"

"McCall!" the Coach called out and blew his whistle. Scott turned around and nodded before turning back to Kira. He leaned in to give her unexpected and shocking peck on the lips. It was hardly a peck and it was closer to her cheek but it did send butterflies in Kira's stomach.

Scott began running off and stood in line.

"Now, we're placing you all in groups and every one of you losers has to get the freaking ball into the goal posts which I doubt anyone of you would succeed but if Stilinski's the man in the posts I guess anything is possible so now. Who's first?" Coach asked the kids.

A freshman boy raised his hands up in the air. Coach pointed to him and he took his stand on the center. Scott moved his eyes to Stiles who stood under the post wearing all kinds of armor around him as he twirled his lacrosse stick around. Scott laughed but was blinded when a ball flew towards him and landed hard into Stiles' stomach causing the entire crowd to release 'ooh's'.

Stiles squirmed away.

Coach gave the freshman boy a hand whilst Stiles squirmed away.

"He's totally inhuman. What is he like a were-cheetah? Does that even exist is that even a thing?" Stiles asked Scott as he winced in pain in his arms. Scott just shrugged his shoulders as he also stared at the kid Liam in confusion.

Malia stared at her math book strangely as she bit the tip of her pen. All these sums and unfamiliar equations bewildered and befuddled Malia greatly. I mean to be fair, she was a coyote for eight years and wasn't even in high school. So the sudden change is surreal for her.

* * *

She kept quiet but the person sitting next to her wasn't as calm as she was. She felt Kira's emotions and energy build up as she tapped her feet on the stand. She slowly moved her eyes to her.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Malia asked. Kira turned around and frowned.

"Hmm…? Nothing! Why would there be?"

"Well you're not awkward at all!" Malia commented.

"Are you sarcastic?" Kira asked.

"No, I'm Malia."

Kira shook her head.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just a little…stressed out." Kira said.

"Isn't Stiles a genius?" Malia asked as she stared at her boyfriend sucking up on the Lacrosse field and making that awkward face he makes when he's in a weird situation.

"I don't know how to tell him. Should I tell him everything?" Kira asked nobody in particular.

"I mean he still sucks in Lacrosse but he's so perfect…" Malia said dreamily as she sighed and thought of all the special times she and Stiles spent. She began using the highlighters and began scribbling her little sketch using color-coded highlighters'.

"I need to tell him how I feel. I mean I think I know he likes me, likes me but how do I know, know?" Kira asked as she turned to face Malia.

"Stop being an awkward ass and tell him how you feel." Malia said then she got up and cheered when Stiles hit the ball. "Go Stiles!"

But then he got run over…

Kira sighed. Maybe Malia was right about everything I mean now that she was leaving Beacon Hills, she had to do the one thing she's wanted for so long.

Then suddenly her thought process was pulled away when a ball went her way. She moved her head quickly to the side and grabbed the ball in her hand while it was flying in the air. She widened her eyes.

Scott stared at Kira in shock as he watched her catch the ball in her hands effortlessly. Kira had great reflexes.

"Hand the ball over!" Coach called over angrily as he began sauntering over to Kira. She threw the ball over at the coach but it landed on his noggin and he fell onto the ground head-plant. Kira gasped and the entire lacrosse team ran over to his side.

"I am so sorry!" Kira exclaimed.

"We need to put her in the team too," Coach managed to whisper faintly before passing out.

* * *

Scott began walking into the school halls again and caught Kira sitting on one of the stairs. He walked up to her to see she had a sad face. Scott hated seeing Kira sad. It might've been the fact he kissed her and now he felt terrible about it.

"Hey," Scott called out. She looked up at him and beamed up a little but still had her expression.

"Hi." She replied.

"Look Kira. I'm sorry about the kiss and all; I didn't mean to, it was a total mistake and won't happen again." Scott said. Kira just looked at him with shocked eyes. He sighed then walked away from the room but stopped to think for a moment. Why was he sorry? He liked this girl and everyone thinks she likes him back so why not? Stiles, Lydia, Braeden and even Derek know that!

He began running back to her.

"Actually, I'm not sorry." He said then scooped her off her feet and leaned in to press his lips onto hers, this time in a strong, passionate and long kiss. He was the first to pull away to look at her closing her eyes and her mouth widened. He smirked crookedly then planted a kiss on both her eyes.

He finally did it…

* * *

The next week, after the whole Wedingo situation with Sean and that mystery mute guy thing, things sort of died down. But Scott was still angry at himself for biting the new kid Liam. He hasn't seen Liam for a long time as he recovered a little but he heard that not many changes happened in him so maybe the bite didn't take but it took Scott a day for the werewolf bite to kick in so they just had to wait and see.

Meanwhile, Kira's parents were extremely persistent on leaving and they weren't staying any longer even when Kira destroyed the for sale sign, they didn't take it to heart. So you'd guess the Yukimura family were leaving to NYC and leaving California for good.

She realized she had to do the one thing she needed to do before she left the most important of them all.

She had to tell Scott how she felt about him.

She slowly took a peak in the lacrosse locker rooms to see if Scott wasn't in sight. When she found him talking to the new freshman by his locker, she slowly crept over to his locker, making sure to get away from all the shirtless dudes.

She sighed when she reached his locker and saw his lacrosse stick and helmet on the seat. She stared between them and finally picked up the lacrosse and took out her marker and began writing on his lacrosse stick with the caption.

_I like you – Kira _

She set it down when she heard Stiles and Scott coming over and hid behind one of the lockers. She peaked her head over it to see Scott was alone and hoping he read the message. She began walking up to him.

What she didn't know was that Stiles accidently took Scott's lacrosse stick instead of his own that sat on the ground under the seat.

"Hey," She whispered faintly. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey Kira," He said huskily widening his smile. The smile she fell in love with the first time they met.

"So?" She asked.

"So?" Scott asked.

Kira looked extremely hurt at this point. She felt completely rejected by what just happened. She was expecting him to answer him with a simple 'yes' or 'no' but nothing! Just a boring old 'so?'!

"I'm sorry, I can't-" She said sadly.

"Wait, Kira!"

She began walking away and ran out of the school and waited by her father's car and waited for him. When he came they drove back to the house and entered the box filled area. This was their last here in Beacon Hills.

* * *

"Scott, dude. I forgot, I took your lacrosse stick." Stiles said as he entered Scott's room and handed him the stick. Scott nodded and twirled it around but stopped when he saw a message on it.

_I like you –Kira _

"Uh Stiles, what's this?" Scott asked as he motioned to the message. Stiles nodded and slapped his forehead in realization.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you that Kira might've had it." He said with a wide smile.

"It says 'I like you'!" Scott shouted. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, she likes you dude,"

"And you didn't tell me about this!" Scott shouted then dropped his lacrosse stick and began walking out of the door. "I need to talk to her."

"Oh wait!" Stiles called back. Scott popped his head. "Lydia told me Kira just left for New York!" He told Scott

My eyes bulged widely.

"New York!" Scott exclaimed in shock. "Why wouldn't anyone tell me sooner? Why didn't you!"

"I thought you knew." Stiles shrugged. Scott groaned then began running out of his room. "So…so, I guess I'll see you later?" Stiles called back incredulously.

Scott ran out of the house and got onto his bike without thinking of putting his helmet on.

He rode over to her house only to be disappointed in finding it empty. He groaned then through his helmet on and pumped accelerate and began riding fast to the LAX airport.

When he reached the airport in less than 20 minutes, he flew out of his bike and began running as fast as he could into the airport departure. He searched around only to get distracted by a thousand passengers. He groaned then a thought came into his head.

He tuned in his enhanced sight and flashed his alpha eyes and began skimming them in shirt of firry fox. When he spotted two foxes standing by the sensor where the security checked them out before heading into the airplane, he widened his eyes and began running towards them.

"Kira!" he called out. She turned around and had eyes of shock.

"Scott?" She asked him.

"Kira, we need to leave." Noshiko said.

"We've got a few minutes." Mr. Yukimura said motioning to the long line. Kira stared at her parents.

Kira's parents gave her a small nod and she turned back to face Scott who stood a few feet away from her. She began walking over him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving to New York City?!" Scott asked frantically.

"I tried to but after what you said, I didn't think I had to." She said inaudibly.

"Look. I found out about the whole message thing and I'm sorry-" Scott began but Kira cut him off.

"It's okay Scott. I don't need to get hurt twice." She said and began walking away but Scott grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"No! Listen." He demanded. Kira nodded at his alpha tone. "Stiles had my lacrosse stick and I might have taken his. It was a total misunderstanding."

"So you didn't read the note?" Kira asked staring up into his brown eyes. He shook his head sadly.

"No, not until today, I'm sorry." He replied sincerely.

"Kira!" called out Noshiko. Kira turned around to stare at her mother and father who were behind two people. She nodded then turned back to Scott.

"I've gotta go Scott," She began.

"Wait, please hear me out first." Scott began. "Please don't just leave on me like that. Please stay, don't leave Beacon Hills. You've got friends; you're enjoying your school here. Please don't leave, don't leave _me_,"

Scott had sincere eyes. He really didn't like seeing his crush walk away from him. It felt like losing Allison again and it didn't sit well with him.

"Why? Give me one good reason Scott?" Kira asked.

"Because _I love you_," He finally said.

Both Scott and Kira's eyes widened at his words. He loved Kira. He really did love her.

"I-I…love you too Scott," Kira replied nervously.

They stared at each other with such intensity and you could feel a new atmosphere roaming around them. Scott stared down at Kira who was waiting patiently for him to do what he needed to do.

He leaned down and gave the love of his life a kiss on the lips…

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of it? Please review! Just a little fluffy and lovely one-shot I thought of after watching Scott and Kira's moment. You've got to admit, that was cute. Tell me if you think I should continue it! Anywho, review again and let's wait for the next episode.**


	2. Chapter 2

Scott and Kira entered his house after a long day at school. With the virus clearing out, all the kids had to return back to school and nobody was quite happy about that.

Turns out that Kira and her family never left Beacon Hills after all. After a series of assurance that Beacon Hills California was the best place for the Yukimura family…Noshiko reluctantly agreed to stay a little longer.

It was a little rocky at the beginning since they had a hard time transitioning from awkward crushes to lovers, and with all the drama arising around them. It was really hard for them to maintain a proper relationship where they'd go on dates and everything.

Not to mention what happened to her mom by those freaking Berserkers! But the good thing is she's recovering very well, courtesy to being a Kitsune.

That only meant that Kira can still school here with her friends and resume her romance with Scott.

Scott and Kira entered his room and threw their bags on the bed. Kira pulled their books out and Scott went down the stairs to get some snacks and drinks for their sort of study date.

"I brought some Graham Crackers and Lays, ooh and Pepsi if you'd like?" Scott. "For the record, this is all we have so don't try changing your mind."

Kira snickered.

Scott set the food on the nightstand and jumped on the bed next to Kira as she ran her fingers through the pages.

"What you doing?" Scott asked twirling his fingers through Kira's hair. Kira sighed.

"Just trying to figure out this equation," She said. "S+K = SK,"

"What's that? Like Math?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Not really." She said. "Just trying to ship our names together," She giggled. Scott smiled slightly.

"Ship?" he asked.

"You know. Couple shipping…or if you want to be a couple I…" Kira said nervously.

Scott laughed and leaned up to give Kira a kiss on her temple.

"You're so adorable," He said.

She blushed.

"Actually, it's a formula. Sulfuric + Potassium acid of some sort…"

"Potassium is K?"

"Uh yeah…it's derived from the neo Latin name Cilium,"

Scott looked kind of sick.

"I would help you but I'm not very good in Physics…Or Math…Or History… Or any other subject," He joked.

Kira chuckled and shifted her books to the side as she lay her body down next to Scott as she stared into his brown eyes and he at hers. He smiled at her slightly.

"Did you ever think of…leaving for good?" Scott asked his girlfriend. Kira knew what he was talking about.

"Well no...I don't know. But I know that part of me didn't want to." She replied truthfully. He nodded understandingly.

"You're not worried are you?" She asked in concern that he was just about to breakup with her.

He shook his head.

"Just thinking," He said slowly.

Oh no! Here comes the breakup Buru. Kira thought.

"About what?" she asked hesitantly.

He took a long pause and shifted slightly on the bed before answering.

"We've never actually been on a real _date_." He said.

The word 'date' almost sounded foreign to Kira. Like it's the first time she's heard that word being uttered.

She chuckled.

"There isn't much time." She said sadly.

"We can make time." Scott stated.

"Even though people are dying all around us…?" Kira asked as if it were obvious.

Scott sighed, feeling completely defeated.

"Okay." He said. "Maybe after that,"

Kira smiled.

"We could see a movie?" Kira suggested. "I haven't seen a movie in forever."

Scott smiled.

"That's sounds like a plan." He whispered at his girlfriend. She smiled.

"It's a good plan." She corrected.

They stared deep into each other's eyes filled with love and care for each other. Kira leaned her head forward so her lips were centimeters from Scott's and he leaned in to seal the deal with a much needed soft kiss on the lips.

Kira remembered this dream and it finally came true…

Scott pulled away from the kiss way to quickly and smirked at Kira's small frown.

"My mom's pulling up the driveway." He whispered.

She blushed realizing that her werewolf boyfriend had advanced hearing.

"I guess I have to go." She said getting up but Scott grabbed her wrist slightly. She frowned at him.

"Your dad can wait one more hour right?" He practically pleaded. She chuckled and situated herself under Scott's arm that was now wrapped around her.

Melissa McCall entered the house –after her ten minute phone call in the car– and walked up to Scott's room to see her son fast asleep with a young lady perched under his arm with her head on his chest also fast asleep.

Melissa smiled and shook her head at how adorable they looked.

"Kids,"

… …

Scott and Stiles entered the Jeep.

Stiles put his key in the ignition and twisted it but nothing hovered.

He twisted it again and still no progress. He groaned.

"Fuel pump," He confirmed. "Working progress,"

"You really should get this thing fixed." Scott told his best friend.

Stiles scolded.

"_Thing?_" she asked. "Don't call her that or she'll break down for good. You have to respect this great Yoda."

Stiles tried getting the engine back up and running and it finally agreed with his pleading. He exclaimed a 'yes'.

"God really does exist." He said as a matter-of-factly. Scott laughed.

"I asked Kira out on a date." Scott blurted out.

"That's great man. That'll mean you guys are officially official now?" Stiles asked patting his best friends shoulder. Scott laughed and nodded.

"Yeah I guess."

"So where are you taking her man?"

"We've been thinking and we narrowed it down to seeing a movie." Scott said casually. Stiles turned to glare at his best friend at his idiotic answer. Scott shrugged.

"Seeing a movie?"

"She suggested it." Scott said in his own defense.

"When a girl suggests 'hey let's go watch a movie' doesn't mean she actually wants to watch a movie." Stiles said. Scott frowned. "Take her out somewhere. Be original. Take her out on a date she'll remember for the rest of her life!"

Scott thought for a moment.

"How do I do that?" He asked.

"I don't know. Buy her some roses or something; take her to some romantic place with lanterns floating in the air. Put on dirty dancing. Take her to prom! I don't know! Just make her feel special."

Scott sighed.

Maybe Stiles was right…He should make this first date special for both him and Kira.

But how will he do that?

… …

Kira was in the local diner with Lydia.

"Did you hear from Malia?" Lydia asked her. Kira shook her head as she sent her forth text to Malia but never got a reply.

"She still hasn't returned my calls or my texts."

"Finding out that Peter Hale is her father must've been too much for her to handle." Lydia said rolling her eyes. Kira scoffed.

"Probably finding out that her friends and especially her boyfriend backstabbed her in the back."

"She'll get over it eventually." Lydia said casually as she took a bite out of her lasagna. Kira shrugged and took another sip off her milkshake.

"Still can't get over the fact you eat lasagna for breakfast." Kira said to her friend.

"Hey! It's not a crime." Lydia retorted. "So how are you and Scott?"

"We're okay I guess." Kira said with a small smile.

"That smile does not just mean 'okay'." Lydia said raising her eyebrow slightly. Kira blushed.

"Okay we're doing pretty well…we're actually planning on going on our first date soon."

"I thought you went on it ages ago." Lydia frowned.

"Well...they weren't really _real date_ material." Kira replied. Lydia nodded understandingly.

"Well I'm happy for you two. Now I don't have to die from your obsessive inner monologues. Oh not to mention, you and Scott's awkward budding romance,"

Kira giggled.

"Sorry about that."

Lydia smiled.

"You guys couldn't be more into each other." Lydia said. "Speaking of Scott," Lydia said motioning through the window.

Kira followed her gaze and frowned when she saw Scott climbing off his bike and pulling his helmet off. What was he doing here?

Scott entered the diner in search of his mate. When he spotted her, he began walking over to her table with Lydia.

"Good morning Ladies." He announced to them flashing a bright smile which showcased his dimples which Kira loved so much.

Lydia smiled in amusement at Scott and gave Kira a wink.

"Scott?" Kira asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to cordially invite Ms. Kira Yukimura to the Scott McCall _Ride of Your Life_ meeting. Would you kindly follow me to the ride outside?" He said motioning to the bike outside and extending his arm for Kira to wrap her arm under.

Lydia stifled a laugh through her meal.

Kira stared at her.

"I'm sorry. This food is just too good."

Kira rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze back at Scott and stood up wrapping her arm around his.

"Don't stay too long you guys."

Scott helped her out of the diner and to the bike as he handed Kira a helmet.

"What's all of this?" Kira questioned curiously.

"Do you trust me?" Scott asked. Kira nodded. "Then shut up and climb the freaking bike."

Kira smiled and obliged.

Scott rode them around Beacon Hills just to past the time.

When it hit 18:00pm, Scott took them downtown and Kira realized that they weren't going to the movies.

Scott and Kira got off the bike when they reached the destination and began walking up to the elevator and climbed up the stairs. Scott and Kira found themselves standing behind a loft.

"I promised I'd make it special for you…for _us_." He said to his girlfriend and slide the door open.

Kira opened her eyes to see that they were in Derek's loft apartment but it was different than usual. Light bulbs set around every corner, neon light stuck on walls. Kira stared back at Scott who smiled down at her.

She entered the house and stared at her surroundings.

"What do you think?" Scott asked.

"What's all of this?" She asked in complete awe at the transformation.

"I knew our agreement was that we'd see a movie but I thought that since it was our first date I had to make it more memorable. So I asked Derek to lend his loft and I guess here we are." Scott replied.

Kira smiled.

"You did all of this?" She asked.

"With the help from Lydia,"

Kira nodded. She should've known she was in on this one.

"This is amazing Scott."

Scott smiled as he walked up to his girlfriend. They smiled at each other.

Scott's grin fell when he thought of something.

"I'm sorry Kira," He said.

"For what?" she asked confusedly.

"For not telling you how I felt about you sooner…" He said. She smiled.

"You didn't have to. We're together right? That's all that matters."

Scott nodded in agreement at his girlfriend and flashed a smile.

"So this was a better plan than seeing some dumb movie right?" He asked her. She guffawed lowly.

"Good plan." She whispered.

He smiled and took a step forward as he held her face and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

Nothing could ruin this moment…

Maybe except for the Berserkers…

… …

**A/N: What did you think? I hoped you all liked it! I love the Scira concept a lot and I think their just so amazingly cute. Tell me what you thought with a review please! Oh and please check out my other Teen Wolf fics. I'll be updating them soon.**


End file.
